


Your An Idiot! - Rin Okumura x Reader

by Shirasu22



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: Rin is said to be sentenced to death, giving up he doesn't realize that your on the way to retrieve him and get him out of there alive. [A/N: From a certain episode you'll find out soon enough xD]





	

Rin was the son of Satan, the son of the demon that took your parents from you. But it didn't mean Rin was the same demon that did that nor did he deserve to be treated so harshly just for the events that happened when you didn't even know him at the time.

Looking around everyone was frozen no thanks to that stupid door who dragged Rin inside its odd 'world' if you'd wanna call it that.

"Why aren't I frozen?" You asked.  
"You don't hold any danger, you might be a strong exorcist but you still don't want to fight me." It explained.  
"I don't tend to fight a stupid door, all I want is to see Rin." You said.  
"Oh? Girly here is still not frozen?" It asked.  
"Like you said I don't hold any danger despite my strength...now let me through." You scoffed.

Walking forwards you opened the door and walked into some sort of odd world with lots of trashed stuff, sighing you knew then and there you'd have to start looking for Rin. With a determined look in your (e/c) eyes you ran off in a direction to start your search.

**With Rin**

It was over...he was to be sentenced to death and he still didn't get the chance to make up with you at all. At this moment he remembered the look in your eyes when you had figured out his true nature.

'She looked so betrayed...and pissed off...' Rin thought.

It hurt him so bad that the girl he fell for looked at him like that, he didn't even get to hear your voice again afterwards. You either ignored him or just gave him grunts or nods of your head for a response.

"I'm to die anyways...I got nothing else to lose now since I lost her of course..." Rin mumbled to himself.

Sitting on his knees he looked down knowing not really he'd be saved by anyone since he didn't really get the enough time he had hoped for to make up with his friends. What's worse is now he'll die without being next to you.

'(Y/N)...I'm sorry..' Rin thought.

"Rin!!"  
Eyes widening Rin looked up and saw your figure running towards him, how? how did you find him in this place? Better yet why are you even here? Don't you hate him?  
"(Y/N)...stay away! I'm a monster!" Rin said flaming up.

When the flames went all over the place some had rushed in your direction, but when it hit you nothing much warmth covered you. Confused you opened your eyes and looked around, even though you were still inside the blue flames of Rin's you weren't being burnt at all.

Smirking at this you took a deep breath and continued to walk towards him, hearing this Rin tried time and time again to get you to stay away from him but nothing worked, and soon as you were close enough you pulled Rin into a tight hug.

"You idiot!..." You said.  
"W-What?" Rin asked.  
"Your an idiot! I don't care if your a half-demon...it's not your fault that your Satan's son...your flames are yours." You explained.  
"But your family...." Rin started.  
"Were killed by Satan himself, not you. Besides your flames aren't burning me...see?" You told holding your hand up in his line of vision.

It was true your skin wasn't getting burnt, could it be you were amune to these flames? Wait...you called them his? But aren't they Satan's?

"Wait...my flames?" Rin asked.  
"Yes yours, Satan used his to kill people but you are using yours to protect people. Your flames are different. They protect. You just gotta learn how to control it to have it completely protect others." You explained.  
"I thought you hated me..." Rin whispered.  
"I could never..." You mumbled.

To be honest you not once did you hate him, you just couldn't bring yourself to hate the boy. Not only was he your first friend at the academy but he was also the one person who helped you gain your confidence to fight.

Not like you'd tell him that part though.

"You should've told me what you were from the start...then I'd be able to understand you better..." You sighed.  
"You would've accepted me?" Rin asked shocked.  
"Yes you idiot!" You sighed.

Pulling away you saw a few tears roll down his cheeks, wiping them away with your thumbs as you cupped his cheeks in your hands. Smirking you shook your head and stood up holding out a hand to him.

"Come on, we got a fight to win." You told.

Smiling he took your hand and stood up with your help, the girl he was in love with accepted him no matter what, boy did he feel dumb now he should've trusted the fact she'd be the one to accept him despite the odds.

"(Y/N)...can I do something?" Rin asked blushing.  
"What is it?" You wondered.  
"C-Close your eyes!" He shouted nervously.  
"Um..okay..?" You closed your eyes.

Taking a deep breath Rin placed his hands on your hips and moved closer, he could feel his heart beating quicker in his chest as he got closer. He had always wanted to do this just never had the guts to do it. Besides you two were alone in here so it wasn't like anyone was looking to embarrass the two of you.

'Here goes...' He thought.

Closing his own eyes Rin lightly pressed his lips to yours, he did it! He kissed you! Finally after all this time of wondering what it would be like to kiss you he finally did it!   
Though with you..you got nervous yet shocked. Although you did like it since you kissed back with your hands on his shoulders. Both blushes staining your cheeks as you two did so.

Slowly pulling away you both looked at one another with deep red blushes on your cheeks, if this didn't scream your feelings for one another then you two weren't sure what else would.

"W-What was that for?" You asked.  
"I love you alright?" Rin mumbled.

Getting embarrassed he quickly hugged you to his chest where you couldn't see his face, lucky for you he couldn't see yours. 

"I-I love you too..." You mumbled.

Damn him! He just had to pull a move where your feelings would be figured out or be forced to say it. Jeez he just has to make it hard to stay mad at him doesn't he? Well then again he wouldn't be Rin if he didn't be himself.

"Tch, you make it hard to stay mad at you." You grumbled.  
"Hehe well I can't have you mad at me for to long." Rin laughed.

Smiling with a small blush still on your cheeks you grabbed a hold of Rin's hand, both of you smiling at one another Rin figured out a way to get the heck out of that place and to the others. Some of them noticed your hands held together and wondered just what the heck happened in there.

"Ready to kick some demon ass?" You asked.  
"Heh you bet!" Rin grinned.

After that all of you went ahead to go join in the fight to defeat the Impure King demon.


End file.
